looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
You Asked For It, Part II
You Asked for It Part II is the 25th episode of Tiny Toon Adventures. It is a sequel to the episode "You Asked For It". Wraparounds A second set of "viewer request" episodes. Buster and Babs pick names out of a drum to see who will star in the episode segments. The first viewer request they pull out is from Debbie Doofmire, who turns out to be Dizzy Devil in drag. Dizzy eats the drum and demands the first episode segment star Dizzy Devil. In the second act, after somehow managing to get the drum back from Dizzy, the next viewer request they pull out is from Sidney Salmon (Plucky in a fish costume), who requests a Toxic Revenger cartoon. In the third act, Buster and Babs pull Hamton out of the drum, confirming that he will be the star of the last episode segment of the day. Episode Segments The Weird Couple After being washed out of his cave, Dizzy Devil decides to live with Hamton J. Pig. But can a neat freak like Hamton and a slob like Dizzy live together under one roof without driving each other insane? The Return of the Toxic Revenger Montana Max's new donut hole factory is polluting the air. Plucky as the Toxic Revenger tries to teach Monty a lesson. Little Cake of Horrors Hamton is overweight and wants to stick to his diet. However, he is constantly tempted by an evil talking cake that wants him to eat him. Unable to escape, he tosses the cake off a cliff, only to have it return to his house completely unharmed. He also tries blowing the cake up using dynamite candles, but the cake tells him that if he blows him up, the kitchen will be a huge mess, so Hamton takes the dynamite away and blows himself up. Hamton wakes up, realizing he had a nightmare, so he calls Dizzy Devil over to eat the cake. Dizzy eats the cake, but he is still hungry (he was hungry since Act One), so he tries to eat Hamton as well (as Dizzy tells Hamton he's not on a diet). Cast Quotes *Dizzy Devil: "Want Dizzy Devil cartoons or I eat your house. Maybe your family." *Hamton: (after spending 2 months with Dizzy) "Isn't your stupid cave dried out by now?" Dizzy: "What cave?" *Hamton: "Don't be such a pig, I mean, don't be such a hog. No, no, no, I mean, save some for me!" (after Dizzy eats most of their dinner) *Plucky: (waking up after being launched by Gogo Dodo) "Time to rise and shine."(realizes he is high up in the air) "Well, I've sure got the rising part covered." *Plucky: "This looks like a job for..." (dresses as a lady, and then with a feminine voice) "The Toxic Revenger." (realizes he is in drag) "Heh heh. Last year's Halloween costume." *Plucky: "All these donuts and not a cop in sight." *Pig #1: "I never could understand what that kid sees in clean water." Pig #2: "A real weirdo. Yuck!" *Dizzy: "But me still hungry! Me hungry since Act One." (after eating Hamton's cake) Gag Credit Give a hoot Don't pollute Allusions *The episode segment, "The Weird Couple" is a spoof of the hit 1968 film and 1970 sitcom, The Odd Couple, complete with a neat freak, a slob, and a studio audience. *The title of the episode segment, "Little Cake of Horrors" is a reference to the 1960 and 1986 horror films, Little Shop of Horrors. *The gag credit references Woodsy Owl's motto, "Give a hoot, don't pollute!". Category:Tiny Toons Season 1 Category:Tiny Toon Adventures episodes Category:1990 Category:Tiny Toon Adventures